In the Rain
by KeydaV
Summary: The Glee club is in New York city. What happens when Puck finds himself wandering around Central Park? And What's Rachel doing there? Puckleberry one-shot. Rated T for minor language.


**A/N:** This was written before the season finale aired, so please oh please don't comment saying things like "That's not what happened!" Yes, I know, but I don't like Finnchel and probably would have still written this. Oh and for those of you waiting on the next chapter of _Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman's love story_ I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to work on it soon and get the next chapter out as quickly as possible!

**Dislaimer:** As much as I would _love_ to own Glee (and subsequently, Noah~3) I do not.

* * *

><p>They're done. Completely and utterly done. It took him long enough. What Puck had previously thought was badassness, he recently came to his senses and realized was just plain bitchiness. So, he had a talk with her about her attitude, and she dumped him right there because, apparently, she's "not a talker and if you can't handle all this, then maybe I shouldn't even be giving you the joy of my companionship". Granted, he said nothing about not "being able to handle" all of her, but, really, he's glad to be rid of her. He had actually been losing interest in her anyway. In truth, his eyes had begun to wander, and, if he's being honest, they were wandering to a certain hot little Jewish American Princess.<p>

He's still not entirely sure how it happened, but what he _is_ sure is that he is in deep. These feelings he's having for Rachel? They aren't just going to go away. Yet, he wasn't about to do anything about them, knowing that she was either still hung up over Saint Finn or had gotten back with St. Douche. So, now he's just wandering the streets of New York City, entirely unsure of what to do, when he comes upon Central Park and decides to walk around inside it to get a different feel of the city.

That's when he sees her, sitting on a park bench, by herself. Isn't she supposed to be out with Finn tonight? Then what is she doing here? Especially without anyone else? He decides to take his chance and sits down next to her. At first it seems like she hasn't even noticed him. He's about to say something to get her attention, but suddenly she's speaking.

"Lovely night, isn't it, Noah?"

He only nods a bit to himself, leaning back against the back of the bench. At this point she finally turns to look at him.

She asks, almost hesitantly, "Where's Lauren?"

He sighs a bit. "Don't know, don't care. She's outta my life now."

She gives him a sympathetic look, just like he knew she would. "Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. She was getting to be a real pain in the butt. Besides, I already had my eyes on someone else."

At this line, he gives her a pointed look, but she misses it, having turned to look in front of her at the moon again. But, he can still see her smiling lightly to herself. And maybe, _just maybe,_ he wishes he was the one making her smile.

"So," he said, trying to break the tension, "weren't you out with St. Finn?"

She chuckles a bit at the nickname and looks at him sweetly.

"I'm afraid Finn and I aren't together and aren't getting back together. Him changing his mind consistently is just too much. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

Now, this got Puck's attention.

"Seriously…you guys are over? Like, for real over?"

Rachel just smiles back at him. "Yes, Noah, we are through. To be honest, someone else has begun to replace Finn in my heart as of recently."

Now, at that she looks a bit nervous and he can only just hear the thunder in the sky. He's suddenly losing himself in her eyes and he barely dares to hope.

"Oh, really…?" He sticks his tongue out a bit to lick his lips and he thinks he sees her glance down at them.

She nods a bit nervously. "Yup. Seems my type of guy is more muscular, loves to play his guitar and just so happens to be a badass." At this point she's biting her lip and, _crap_, he can't stop staring at it. A sudden flash of lightning shoots across the sky, lighting her up from the back and he thinks he's never seen anything so _beautiful._ All he wants to do is lean forward and press his lips against hers, but he needs one more question answered first.

"And…and Jesse?"

At this, she looks up at him and smiles shyly.

"I told him that I had gotten over him and I really didn't want to turn back now when I had made so much progress. And," she nibbles on her lip a bit more before saying the words that seal her fate, "I told him that I liked someone else and wanted to see where it would go with him."

She's looking up at him through her lashes and he knows he can't resist her anymore.

"Oh, thank God."

He pulls her to him, capturing her lips with his own just as the rain comes down. She kisses him for a few moments, then pulls back grinning at him and laughing and he _knows_ he's never seen anything so beautiful.

She suddenly stands up and pulls him with her and they begin dancing around in the rain. They're both going crazy when he pulls her to him and they're slow dancing now. She's looking up at him with those big brown eyes and he knows he just caught himself something special. So, he pulls her to him again, and they're lips are smashed against each other's and he knows this just feels _right, _standing there, in New York City, kissing _his_ girl in the rain.


End file.
